gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X4F Slaughter Dagger Exus
The GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X4F Slaughter Dagger Exus, more commonly referred to simply as the Slaughter Dagger Exus or X Dagger is a specialized variant of the GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger utilized by the renegade Phantom Pain unit following the conclusion of the Second Bloody Valentine War. It's only known pilot was the biological CPU, Delvin Curstis. This suit appears in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Belief. Technology and Combat Characteristics Developed as a successor unit to the GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger, though using the TS-MA4F Exus as its basis. While the plans for the unit were completed by CE 73, Phantom Pain's resources were instead directed elsewhere and the equipment wasn't completed until after the Second Bloody Valentine War. Similar to its predecessor unit, this is unit is capable of using the mounted Striker Pack's wire-guided Gunbarrel pods (though these could only be truly utilized by a pilot possessing higher spatial awareness) to perform multi-directional attacks. This, combined with the Slaughter Dagger's standard armaments, creates a highly effective space-combat mobile suit (though the Gunbarrels can also be utilized as linear beam guns while within gravity). Two units were built, the first being the only one that saw combat at any stage. A second, more refined, unit was created with an improved on-board computer system to allow any pilot to use the Gunbarrels in combat though it was never deployed, instead being seized by combined ZAFT and Terminal Forces during the Clyne Liberation Incident. Armaments * "Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS: The Slaughter Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Unlike the earlier G-project machines and Strike Dagger's, these CIWS are smaller in caliber to increase the amount of ammunition available. Like the other suits, the CIWS can automatically engage incoming enemy units by using the FCS automatic control system. * ES-01 Beam Saber: A pair of beam sabers of the model ES01 are mounted on the side armors when in not use. They serve as the suit's main close combat weapon. * 12.5mm Anti-Infantry Gun: One in each foot, these guns are used to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and are powerful enough to cause severe damage to an area covered with humans. They are installed to avoid the criticism that against infantry, the Suit's other weapons are overkill. * M16M-D4 Wired Gunbarrel: A wired remote controlled weaponry, the Exus is equipped with four of them, allowing it to fight multiple enemies at once or provide barrages and multi-directional flanking. Like the Moebius Zero's gunbarrels, normally these gunbarrels can only be controlled by pilots with high spatial awareness. However, the 2nd Slaughter Dagger compatible with the Exus Striker was loaded with an improved computer system, allowing even a normal pilot to make limited usage of the gunbarrels. * Anti-Beam Shield: A similar shield to the one used by GAT-01 Strike Dagger, it is meant to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield is also anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons. However, the shield has its limit and can be damaged or even destroyed by extremely powerful attack, such as a positron cannon blast. * MX703G Beam Rifle: The primary handheld ranged weapon of the suit. Its outer appearance is identical to the GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun, but its internal component has been changed to those of a beam rifle's. It was a trial weapon that served as proof that shell and beam firing weapons can co-exist on a common platform though has since been retained as the iconic weapon of the Slaughter Daggers. Special Equipment and Features * Striker Pack System: The Slaughter Dagger retains the ability to mount Striker Packs like the original Dagger, granting it the ability to adapt to different combat situations easily. * Laminated Armour: Like the Dagger, Slaughter Dagger is equipped with a modified laminated armor made of heat-resistant ablative gel DPX-30, which is more commonly used by warships for atmospheric re-entry. While this offered no increased protection against projectile weapons, it provided defense against mobile suit-scale beam weaponry. Category:Limited Production Mobile Suits Category:Cosmic Era Mobile Suits